A Chance at Something New
by krtlvr
Summary: While I love Hilson, I'm giving my 2nd fave pair a try: Chase/House. Starts up after Love Hurts. What I wish could have happened  if House and Wilson didn't get together M rating is for future chapters. See warnings inside  spanking
1. The Admission

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will. Wow that just depressed me. Therefore, I won't say it again. This qualifies for the rest of the story.

A/N: So I haven't decided if I'm going to make this just a typical relationship or if I'll stray into the fun of domestic discipline and BDSM. Suggestions would be appreciated. If I do go that route, House will be the dominant one. He would have to be with Chase…most of the time. Anyways, read and enjoy and please review. I'm still unsure about my writing so any constructiveness helps.

Chapter 1

"So Chase, going off to find your dominatrix friend Annette?" House sneered at Chase as he was packing up to leave after solving Harvey's case. The other two ducklings had already left but House didn't need an audience to have fun with his youngest fellow. "I should have known how much you liked it. All these years of taunts and you've been loving every minute. Isn't that right Chase?"

Chase glared at House as he pulled his messenger bag onto his shoulder. "I've told you House. I dated a girl who liked to be burned. I was not the one into pain."

He let out a little yelp as House pushed up against the wall. "I don't know about that Chase. Looks to me like you like pain. Otherwise, why would you like me?"

"Like you? I don't like you." Chase said in a high pitched tone, trying not to let his arousal at the close proximity show.

"Of course you do. It's obvious. You like me because I humiliate you, Cameron likes me because I feed her need for neediness and Foreman doesn't like me." House explained as he pressed further against Chase. The hallways behind the glass wall were dark. Most of the hospital staff was gone for the night and they there were on other floors dealing with their patients. He and Chase had as much privacy as they could get in the hospital.

Chase continued to feebly struggle against House, not sure if he really wanted to be let go of. Truth was, he did like House and in more ways than his boss probably figured. Something about the way House talked and acted appealed to Chase. His screw-the-world attitude was so against everything he was raised to accept, it was refreshing. Still, if House ever figured it out, Chase would be in for more humiliation than he could handle. "I don't like you House. Now get off of me."

Even as he spoke the words, he realized that his voice was getting higher, the sure sign that he was lying. He looked down, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he felt House's piercing blue eyes gaze down at him.

"I think you're lying, Chase. I think you like me a lot more than you let on." House grinded his groin gently against Chase's trapped body. Chase grew wide-eyed as he felt the erection House had and realized that House could feel his as well. His eyes flew up to meet House's gaze, arousal at the slight contact flooding his eyes.

"Well, you don't seem so innocent either House." Chase said in a breathless tone.

"I never denied any feelings towards you Chase. After all, you are the pretty one." House growled this at Chase, his eyes never straying from Chase's as he took in his shock and arousal at the words and tone. "So what do you say? Feel like telling me the truth now?"

Chase flicked his eyes own for a moment as he thought about his response. He didn't want to give House anymore ammunition in his favorite sport, embarrassing Chase. Still, if there was any chance the feelings were mutual, Chase had to risk it. "Yeah, House. I like you. I really do." He chanced a glance up again to meet House's eyes.

"Well, then Chase. I suppose it's time that we kissed." With those words, House bent down and met Chase's lips with his own. Chase, in shock at first, quickly relaxed against House, moaning a little as he felt House's stubble rubbing against his own skin, feeling House's soft lips for the first time. House pulled away slowly and then leered down at his youngest fellow. "So, my place or yours?"


	2. Back at His Place

They ultimately ended up going to House's place. Chase had never doubted that that was where they would end up. His own apartment was on the fourth floor of a building with faulty elevators. He didn't figure House would want to go there. Besides, House liked knowing he had the advantage. His house, his rules.

"Bring me a beer." House demanded as the two walked into his apartment. At a glare from Chase, he amended his statement. "Bring us both some beer." With that, he flopped down onto his couch and turned on the T.V. Chase rolled his eyes at his boss's immaturity and then proceeded into the kitchen to do what he asked.

Bringing the beers back, he stated "This isn't what I pictured we'd be doing when you asked me back to your place." He set the beers down and sat down next to House. Truth be told, he was hoping they would take it slow. He hadn't dated a man in several years and didn't want to screw this up.

House just grabbed his beer and told Chase to be quiet. "The OC is on. It's my favorite episode."

With that, he pretended to focus all of his attention on the T.V. in front of him while he thought about what was going on. He hadn't imagined that Chase would actually reciprocate the feelings he had towards him and House wasn't sure what to do. Normally, he would just have sex with a person and then send them on their way. With Chase, he wanted more than that. He hadn't felt like this since Stacey had left him but he was beginning to get some deep feelings for his duckling. Chase was attractive and witty and he was fully capable of dealing with House being House. In other words, House thought Chase was perfect. And that made him nervous.

"This isn't even the O.C. House, we need to talk about this. I thought we were going to have sex and now you just want to watch T.V. Why House? Did I do something?" Chase questioned House after several minutes of nerve-wracking silence. He didn't want House to know just how nervous he was but he couldn't stop his tone from going to pleading and desperate. He really cared about the man but if he was just going to be ignored, he would leave.

House let out a sigh and scowled at Chase. "If I wanted to be pestered with talking, I would have brought a woman home."

Chase glared at House at those words and stood up. As he walked towards his bag, he threw out at House "And I thought that you had feelings for me. Goes to show just how stupid I am." Just as he reached the door, a cane was thrust out in front of him. "Move, House. I'm leaving." Chase said to the cane-bearing man.

"No Chase, I'm just…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just…" House stumbled over his words, hating that he couldn't find the right ones to tell Chase how he felt. "Would you please stay? I just need time to think."

Chase gave House one last glare before relenting and walking back to the couch. After all, what House had to say must have been big if it was making him speechless. "Fine, House. I'll stay. But tell me what you are thinking about. "

House limped back to the couch and looked at Chase. With a sigh, he started speaking. "Chase, I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. A part of me wants to go to the bedroom with you and have fun but another part of me wants to wait. Chase, I don't want this to just be a one-night thing. I really don't." After speaking these words, he grabbed his vicodin bottle and started to pry it open, wanting to soften the blow that he was sure would come emotionally from Chase when he told him he didn't like him in that way.

Putting his hands on House's to stop him from getting into his pills, Chase spoke. "House, Greg, I want the same thing. While I do want to have sex with you, I want to go slow. I think we have a shot at making this work. And I mean for longer than just tonight."

Greg looked away from his vicodin and over to Chase. This time both of them leaned in to start the kiss. The kiss quickly grew deeper and their tongues began to swipe at each other in a quest for dominance. Chase quickly gave in and moaned at the intrusion to his mouth. Pulling away with a gasp, he stated "Well, glad to see we are on the same page."

House just laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss.


	3. Past Revealed

A/N: So I decided to go for it with regards to spankings. Mainly talk in this chapter but it will escalate to more soon. I couldn't help it. I really do think it's hot and so appropriate for this relationship. If you don't like it don't read it. And no flames about the discipline aspect of the relationship if you don't like it. I warned you!

After several minutes of some intense making out, House said. "Why don't we just go lay down? It's late out and I don't feel like driving you to your place."

"Alright but I thought we weren't going to move so fast." While the idea of sex with House held a lot of appeal for Chase, he was still nervous and didn't want to push things too fast.

"Who said anything about doing more? I just wanted to go lie down." House said innocently, making Chase believe he wanted something more. After all, House and innocent didn't go together so well.

Giving House a look, Chase proceeded to walk past House and down the hall to the bedroom. House followed along and pushed Chase down on the bed. He then proceeded to lie down on top of the younger man. "House, what are you doing?"

House responded from on top of Chase. "Nothing. I'm just tired and you are a perfect sized pillow." He then proceeded to let out a very loud and fake sounding snore in Chase's ear.

"House!" Chase laughed as he struggled to get out from under the body on top of him. He started squirming his way out from under House being careful not to jar House's leg. House let out a chuckle as he felt the struggling wombat underneath him.

"I don't know Chase. I'm not too convinced you want me off of you." In evidence of this statement, House felt Chase's erection start hardening underneath him. His own responded in kind.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who doesn't want me to move, huh House?" Chase said as he stopped squirming. He looked at House's close face and met their lips together again. The kiss quickly escalated and House moaned against Chase's mouth. Hearing this, Chase pulled away a bit.

"House, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop. I don't want to rush this." Chase looked away from House's looming face as he waited for House's scorn.

"Okay Chase. We'll stop for now. But we have to finish this at some point." At seeing the shocked look on Chase's face beneath him, he muttered, a bit embarrassed. "I told you that I want more than just one night with you. I'm okay with going slowly." Rolling off of Chase, House sat up.

"Now go do whatever you do before you go to bed then come back here and lay down with me." Seeing the look on Chase's face, he added. "We'll talk for a while and go to sleep. Now go."

With those words, he pushed Chase off the bed and gave him a smack on the butt. Chase let out a slight yelp at the sting and proceeded on to the bathroom giving House a weird look. House laid his head down on his pillow and pondered what that look might mean.

Meanwhile, Chase was in the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush he had found while thinking about what that smack might mean. He walked down the hall to the bedroom again as his thoughts swirled around him as he tried to get a grasp on what was going on.

"All done, wombat?" House asked from his position on the bed. He decided that he would figure out that look soon enough and dropped the matter for a while. He patted the bed beside him and watched as Chase blushed a bit before walking over and lying down beside him.

"Yeah, um I borrowed a toothbrush. Hope you don't mind but I didn't have anything else to use and I didn't think you'd mind." Any more of his nervous ramblings were cut off by House bringing his lips down on Chase's. "Mmm House I thought we were just going to talk." Chase panted after pulling away from the searing kiss. As much as he wanted to continue, he wanted to go slow at the same time.

"Alright Chase. We can talk." House pulled away from Chase and propped himself up on an elbow to stare at Chase. "Why don't we start with the truth about your dealings in BDSM?"

"I told you already House. Now let's drop it." Chase said nervously before turning away from House so that he wouldn't see the blush that was growing on his cheeks.

House moved up against Chase so that their two bodies were right against each other, House's front meeting Chase's back. "Like I believe that. Don't you know wombats are bad liars?"

"House, I said drop it. Don't push me." Chase said a little angrily. He was worried how House would react if he found out about his other relationship that had delved away from the vanilla side of romance.

House could tell that Chase was hiding something and had a good idea of the reason for it. "Chase, I promise that anything you say in my apartment will stay here. Okay? Just be honest with me."

At these words, Chase decided to just tell the truth. Even if House did tease him about it, at least he could tease him back about how soft-hearted he was acting. Who would have thought House would be willing to wait for his partner and would be such a romantic? Well, as much a romantic as someone like House could be anyways.

"I was telling the truth about the girl I was with a while back. I was the top in that relationship you could say. But before that, while I was in medical school back in Australia, I was with another man and he was the…well the dominant one in our relationship." Chase leaned himself completely against House as he spoke, relishing the support he was drawing from the contact while also being grateful he didn't have to face House for this conversation.

"I thought something like that. You blushed a little too much while I was teasing you for you to have been the top only. So what did this other man do?" House wrapped his arm around Chase and held him in support. He knew that Chase would need to know that House was not going to treat him oddly for whatever he had to say.

"He would spank me if I needed it."Chase whispered, turning his head so House couldn't see any of his burning face. House had been expecting something like that and had a good idea of why Chase wouldn't turn towards him now.

House wanted to continue being nice to Chase but couldn't help asking "And when did you need it?"

Chase's bright red face turned even brighter at those words. It was an embarrassing thing to explain to someone who hadn't known the two and House's words were more than a little teasing. "House! Don't mock me. This is embarrassing enough."

Chase's tone quickly made House regret his words. This was clearly a difficult subject for Chase and so he did something that he very rarely ever did. He apologized. "I'm sorry Chase…Robert. You know how I am sometimes. I'll try to stop for now."

The fact that House was apologizing along with House's use of his first name instead of a nickname made Chase realize House was being serious. "Thank you. The spankings were mainly done in a sex-type setting, role-play or other types of things, but sometimes he would if I did something stupid."

The idea of Chase being over someone's lap, whimpering a little as a palm landed on his bare butt, turned House on more than he thought it would. He got even more aroused when he pictured himself doing the spanking. Still, the end of that sentence needed further investigation. "What sort of things did you do that got you a real spanking?"

Chase squirmed a little at the question but expected the question. He knew as he had said it that House would want to know more and there was no point in hiding anything now. "Well, there was this one time I went out surfing despite him telling me not to."

Having seen some of the natural clumsiness of Chase, House was a little surprised at the idea of Chase on a board. Still, he wasn't sure why his going surfing would cause a big problem. "You surf? And why did he say no?"

"Yeah I surf some. I'm not great at it which is why he said no. I wasn't supposed to go alone but I couldn't find a friend to go. I didn't think he'd find out but he did and he…" Chase rambled out, feeling a little stupid thinking back on how he had acted when he was younger. He trailed off, not knowing quite how to phrase what happened after that.

"Turned your naughty ass red?" House interjected. He was a little worried at the apparent recklessness of Chase's actions. After all, had something happened to Chase back in Australia, House would have never met him and those beautiful, soft lips of his.

"House! Don't say it like that. He…punished me." Chase stammered out, a little concerned at the phrasing and admonishing tone of House's words. After all, it was in the past and he had already been…punished for it.

"Hmm, well I'd have to agree with him about that punishment. Very naughty of you to go running off and putting yourself in danger." House said, putting an emphasis on the word naughty to make sure Chase understood how he felt about his actions.

Chase couldn't help but feel a little upset at House's tone. He was being lecture about something he had done over five years ago and had been punished for. Still, he couldn't help but glow a little at the obvious concern House was showing for him. He did feel the need to defend his past self's actions a little bit. "I know it was wrong of me but…"

"No buts. You deserved your punishment didn't you?" House asked down at Chase. He felt the younger man squirm around a little bit in his arms as he tried to regain his footing in the conversation. House wasn't having any of that. He turned the man over so he was facing House and grabbed him by the chin to force him to make eye contact. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." Chase stuttered out, meeting House's eyes for the first time since this horrible conversation had started. Still, he couldn't help but smile a little when House kissed his forehead in approval of his agreement. House then pulled Chase into a hug, this time pressing their two bodies together front to front. Both of them felt arousal at the contact but, having decided previously to take it slow, ignored it for the time being. Besides, House still had more questions for his wombat.

"So did you like it when he spanked you?"

"Sort of. I mean it hurt yeah. But at the same time, it was a relief. I felt like there was structure in my life to fall back on if I screwed up. I'd never had that before. You've probably figured out what my parents were like. It wasn't so much what I wanted but what I needed." Chase answered, his voice a little muffled as his face was pressed into House's chest. However, the emotions he felt looking back on his previous relationship were strong anyways. It was clear that he had left that relationship on good terms with his boyfriend.

"So why did it end between you two?" House inquired, a little jealous at the obvious tone of love in Chase's voice.

Chase smiled a little at the flicker of jealousy in House's voice. Normally, House would have never revealed that side of him to Chase and Chase was very appreciative of the revelation.

"He had a steady job there in Australia and I couldn't find anything because of my father's influence so we decided the best thing to do would be to end it. It was a very friendly breakup." Chase said, voice a little faint as he thought back to the day he left Australia for America and said goodbye to his boyfriend.

Both of them had agreed it was for the best and it was. Their relationship had begun to lose its spark before Chase had decided to move and had they not been broken up by the move, something else would have come along. Still, thinking back on his first healthy, loving relationship made Chase smile.

House grimaced at the idea of someone waiting for Chase in Australia. "Glad to hear you have a boy-toy waiting for you when you go home."

The bitterness in House's tone made Chase realize how House was interpreting Chase's words. He quickly set him straight. Looking up, he grasped House by the chin as he had done to him earlier. "House, he is not my boy-toy nor is he waiting for me back in Australia. He and his current boyfriend have been going strong for over three years now and are very happy together. Nice to know how jealous you are though."

House turned a little red at having been found out as he sputtered out. "Jealous? You must have me confused with someone else. I don't get jealous."

Chase raised an eyebrow at this and just gave House a quick peck on the lips. "Whatever you say House. Sure you're not jealous."

House reached over and gave Chase a quick smack on the butt. Chase yelped out. "Oy what was that for?"

House smirked and gave Chase another peck on the lips before snuggling down under the blankets. "For being a cheeky brat. Now go to bed."

Chase blushed a little before closing his eyes and snuggling against House. He was tired and he could always get him back for that tomorrow.


	4. Naughty Wombat

A/N: The moment we have all been waiting for. Well, at the very least the one I've been waiting for. Spanking in this chapter. I have plans for this story so I will try to keep updating frequently. But just to warn you, things are going to be rocky in this relationship. I want to try to follow the series as well and we all know some of the things these two do in coming episodes. Hope you enjoy and please review. I'm nervous about this chapter as I've never written about this kind of spanking before.

Chapter 4

The next morning came a little too quickly for both men. House woke first, his leg in pain after staying still all night. However, it had been the first night in a long time that he had managed to sleep all the way through. As he gently pulled away from the blonde man in his bed, he gave a slight smile at how things were going between the two. He grabbed his vicodin and then went into the bathroom where he started to shower.

Chase, having woken up when House extracted himself from Chase, had a smile on his face as well. He planned on getting House back for his the smacks from last night. After borrowing a pair of p.j. pants and a shirt from House's dresser, he walked down to the kitchen and gathered the necessary ingredients for his plan.

House walked out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. He quickly put on a clean shirt and boxers and then followed his nose to the kitchen where Chase was cooking what looked to be pancakes.

"Morning, wombat. What are you making?" House said as he walked over to the other man and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, loving the look of Chase in his clothes.

"Just a little breakfast. Sit down. It'll be done in a few." Chase smirked as House walked over to the table and sat down. While House was distracted, Chase poured some of his secret ingredient into the batter of one of the pancakes. After cooking a large stack of them, he put the special one on top and brought it over to House.

"Well, look at you. Who knew you could cook?" House smiled over at Chase as he grabbed the top half of the stack as Chase knew he would do. Chase watched as poured syrup on the top of the pile and then cut out a bite. Chase let out a little chuckle as he watched House's expression change from pleasure to disgust.

"Ack that is disgusting. What did you put in this?" House spit out as he quickly reached for a glass of orange juice Chase had put on the table. He glared over at the now laughing Australian.

Chase managed to tell House about the secret ingredient between laughs. "I added some lemon juice along with Tabasco sauce to give it a little kick. Don't like it?"

House began to chuckle a little bit too now that the taste was out of his mouth. "So you deliberately sabotaged breakfast huh?"

With a smirk, Chase lifted a pancake from his stack to his mouth and took a bite. "Nope. Just yours. Consider it revenge for what you did last night."

House raised an eyebrow at Chase's statement. "What, you mean the smack? Well, clearly you hated it. Otherwise you would never do something so naughty as to ruin my breakfast. Because you'd know that would just lead to some more smacks, right?"

Chase's smirk began fading as he took in House's words. Surely House wouldn't spank him for this, right? Maybe he should have thought this through more. "I didn't ruin all of your pancakes. Just the top one."

House let out a smirk at seeing the younger man become so nervous. "Well, then you lied to me when you said you ruined all of my breakfast. And that's not nice of you, now is it?"

Chase began to blush as he looked down at his plate. He wasn't sure if he was really in trouble or if House was just teasing. As well, he wasn't sure which of the two he'd prefer. "I never exactly said I ruined all of it. So technically I didn't lie to you so I really didn't do anything wrong and there is absolutely no reason to spank me. Right?"

House laughed a little bit at Chase. Normally, the blonde only spoke in short sentences. It seems that when he is nervous, he rambles quite a bit. "Oh I don't think so Chase. I think we both know you deserve a little something for your prank here. But after breakfast. Wouldn't want it to get cold." With that, he proceeded to dig into his pancakes. Besides the tainted one.

Chase gulped at House's words, still unsure as to whether House meant he'd be getting punished for his prank or if he was kidding around. The nerves in his stomach slowed his appetite and he barely touched his stack.

After House finished eating, he looked over at his wombat. He grabbed the barely touched pancakes and placed them in the microwave to stay warm. "You can finish breakfast after we take care of your punishment." He then grabbed Chase's hand and walked him down to the bedroom.

Chase blushed as House grabbed his plate, knowing what was coming next. He followed House down the hall and stopped when they reached the doorway. "House, I don't think I deserve a spanking. I was just kidding around."

While Chase was fairly sure House didn't mean to give him a real spanking, he wanted to be certain before allowing things to proceed. House could sense that Chase hadn't quite got the message that House wasn't really all that upset. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Chase, I'm not really angry with you. I figured that since you had told me you liked being spanked last night and then acted like a brat this morning that you wanted to play around a bit. If you don't want to, it's okay. I'm not going to force you."

Chase relaxed a bit at hearing these words. He hadn't been too sure and didn't want to get signals mixed up so early on in their relationship. "No it's okay House. As long as it's not a real spanking, it's okay."

After saying these words, Chase pulled out of House's arms and gave him a wink before saying "Still I think you deserved that gross pancake. I shouldn't be spanked for that." Then to finish off the act, he proceeded to stomp his foot and then pout in House's direction.

House gave a quick smile at Chase's brattiness before scowling at him. "Oh stamp your foot at me huh? I'll show you what happens to little brats who mess with my food." He then pulled Chase over to the bed and pushed him down on it face down.

Chase quickly rolled over and glared at House. "No, I don't wanna spanking." This was stated in a very whiny tone. House gave a quick smirk at the glaring man before poking him in the side to make him stop glaring. Chase quickly squirmed out of the way.

House promptly figured out Chase was very ticklish and proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of him. "Pout at me will you? How do you like this?"

Chase squealed with laughter as his sides were assaulted by tickling fingers. "No House please stop. Can't breathe. No more." His squeals got even more high-pitched as House continued his attacks.

"Then admit you are a naughty brat and need a spanking." House told Chase, never letting up on Chase.

"Never!" Chase declared, trying to hold his laughter in but quickly realizing it was a futile effort as House continued. "Argh, okay. I admit it. Just stop."

House halted his attacks for a moment. "What do you admit?"

Chase groaned as he realized House was going to make him say the whole thing. "I admit I'm a…a naughty brat." His flushed cheeks turned redder at saying these words.

House smirked down at the man under him. "And what do you need?"

Chase was silent for a few seconds and House decided to give him incentive. He started to attack Chase's sides again and it quickly worked. Chase blurted out "And I need a spanking."

House stopped attacking Chase again and leered down at the blonde. "In that case, turn over so I can give you what you need."

Chase felt his heart start to quicken at the low tone of House's words. He looked up into House's sparkling eyes and maintained eye contact as he slowly turned over. The looks of arousal in Chase's eyes made House's own grow even more. Chase looked away from House as he fully turned over, exposing his backside to House.

Chase jumped a little as he felt House's hand on his thinly covered butt. He was slightly regretting not putting on a pair of jeans this morning. This regret quickly flew out the window as House began rubbing his butt. With a moan, Chase pushed up against the older man's hand.

House gave the butt a light smack before going back to rubbing. Chase let out a small sound at the smack before quickly relaxing again under House's rubbing hand. House could feel Chase relax and began to give him light swats all around his butt. "Do you like this? I bet you do, you naughty brat. I bet you want this huh?"

Chase gave out a little moan as the light swats sent little sparks of pleasure directly to his groin. House's words along with his hands were quickly causing Chase to get very hard. He pushed his butt up against House's hands. "More, House, please. Feels so good."

House raised a brow at Chase's words before he smirked and said "You are not supposed to be enjoying your punishment. This is what you get for being naughty. You don't decide how it goes." Despite his words, he began to give Chase slightly harder strokes. He moved his hand down to the spot where his thighs met butt cheeks and gave the area some quick strokes.

Chase let out a whimper at House's words and began to grind gently against the bed as he felt the harder spanks fall on the sensitive area. House saw the effect his efforts had on Chase and went back to rubbing. Chase let out a little whine at House's hand when it ceased striking him. He arched his back as much as he could hoping to spurn House into spanking him again.

House looked down at the desperate body underneath his and his erection began to ache at how hot Chase looked squirming under his moving hand. As he felt Chase arching, he decided to take things to the next level. He grabbed him by the elbow and lifted him up from lying on the bed. Quickly he sat himself down on the edge and pulled Chase over his lap so that their erections were rubbing against each other. He then began slowly spanking Chase again, upping the intensity even more than it had been before.

Chase, barely suppressing a sigh, stood up as House pulled on him, sad that House appeared to be done. A slight noise left the back of his throat as he found himself lying back down, this time over House's lap. The pleasure in their newfound position was clear as Chase started grinding his erection against House's. The thin layers of clothing between the two were a bit of a nuisance but neither man wanted to stop what they were doing for long enough to remove them.

Chase felt the older man's hand falling down on is butt, brining him sensations of pain and pleasure as his butt slowly started to heat up. He let out another moan as the heat went straight through to his groin, making him achingly hard. House felt Chase's erection pressing further into his and realized how turned on Chase was. He started to land quicker spanks all over Chase's butt as he gently pushed his groin into Chase's.

The two swiftly found a rhythm and began to get nearer and nearer orgasm. The hard smacks along with the pressure of House's erection against his own caused Chase to orgasm first and he came with a groan, panting in the pain and pleasure of the stimulations. House, feeling the shuddering body beneath him, followed suit and he too came, pleasure rocking through his body. Both men stayed in position for a few minutes, catching their breath, House just resting his hand on Chase's warm bottom.

Chase recovered first and slowly stood up, missing the warmth of House's hand as soon as it slipped from his butt. Still, his body was now demanding his attention and he realized how hungry he was as his stomach let out a large growl. He blushed and smiled over at House and said. "That was…amazing House. But I think my stomach needs to go eat now."

House let out a smirk as he heard the wombat's stomach growl. "Yeah I think you do need to eat. Go. We can talk later." With a small smile he added. "Like how you just messed up my pajama bottoms. So naughty."

Chase smirked over his shoulder as he left the room. "What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" He then walked down the hall to the kitchen, lightly swinging his hips. House smirked at this as he followed behind.

"Maybe I will."


	5. Problems

A.N. I am so sorry about the long delay. I just started my first year of college and it has been super busy. Plus I live on campus in a room with two other people. I can't write this stuff there. I'm home for fall break and I'm going to try to write a lot but I only have a few days and I have to be social in real life. I'm going to try to do some writing at school but it's very hard. Sorry to all of you reading this. I feel so bad about the long delays, really I do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Despite the possibilities for continuing their play after breakfast, the two men decided to postpone until later that day as it was nearing time for work.

"House, I need to go get clothes. I can't show up wearing your clothes." Chase stated as House tried to convince him that they could have some time for fun if they cut out a stop at Chase's apartment.

"Aww but Chase. You'd look so hot in my shirt. Please?" House pleaded, giving Chase his best puppy-dog eyes. Chase rolled his eyes at the silly face House was making before relenting with a sigh.

"Fine House I'll wear one of your shirts. But that doesn't mean we can be late for work. Foreman and Cameron are already going to be looking at me funny for wearing one of your shirts." Chase stated as he started walking down to House's bedroom to find a presentable shirt for work.

"Oh crap. Foreman and Cameron. What are we going to tell them? And everyone else? I mean, are we going to tell them about us? Or are we going to keep it a secret? What are we going to do, House?" Chase started freaking out halfway down the hall as it dawned on him for the first time that he was in a relationship with his male boss. While he was secure enough to be outed in the hospital, he wasn't sure if House would be okay with a public relationship.

House looked at the now frantic man pacing up and down his hallway. Truth was, House didn't know what to tell Chase. While he was okay with being public, it seemed like Chase was very nervous about the reaction it would get. He didn't want to force his boyfriend? lover? into anything he wasn't ready for. They had a lot to talk about.

"Chase. Come here. Let's talk." House said with a sigh as he turned and walked over to sit on his couch. Chase followed him over and was surprised when House pulled him down to sit on his lap. House wrapped his arms around Chase to keep him in place for the conversation. "What's wrong wombat? What is it that you want?"

Chase looked at House with shock. He had expected that House would avoid talking about their relationship and feelings like the plague. Yet here he was, forcing the conversation on Chase.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm fine with whatever you want. But House, what are we? Are we dating or are just friends with benefits?" Chase inquired, hoping that House would answer the way Chase wanted him to.

"I'd like for us to be about more than just sex. I told you yesterday I wanted more than one night with you. So if you want, we can try dating and stuff. But I don't do long walks on the beach or any of that crap. Got it?" House answered, trying to cover himself in case Chase was to reject him.

Chase was touched. He could tell House had genuine feelings for him and that alone was enough to reassure him. "I'd like that too. But I'm not sure I want to go public yet. Is that okay?"

House smiled. "That's fine. We'll keep it quiet from everyone for now and talk about going public at some later time." He looked at his watch and groaned. "We really need to get going. How about we meet up at Sherry's bar after work at 8 tonight?"

Chase agreed and the two proceeded to go to the hospital. Since they had just finished up with their patient, they both were busy with clinic duty all day. Around one, Chase went up to the diagnostics office to get his coat so he could go to lunch with Foreman and Cameron only to overhear Wilson and House talking.

"House, you can't be serious. It's not ethical. You can't do those kinds of things to your fellows." Wilson exclaimed. Chase paled, jumping to the assumption that House had revealed the relationship and the nature of the relationship to Wilson.

"It's not really any of your business what I do with my fellows. So spare me the lecture." House burst out before proceeding to turn on some loud rock music to drown out any of Wilson's protests. Chase quickly left before Wilson or house could notice him.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Chase. He wasn't sure if he should meet up with House or how serious House was about the relationship if he was so quick to go against the promise he had made Chase. He ultimately decided he would go to the bar and give House a piece of his mind. He left the hospital at 6 and got to the bar an hour earlier than the time he and House had agreed to meet.

House arrived at 8 in a bad mood. Cuddy had caught up with him after lunch and he had spent the rest of his time down in the clinic with a bunch of idiots. He was looking forward to having a quiet evening with Chase. This hope quickly went out the window when he saw Chase slumped at the bar with several empty shot glasses in front of him.

House sat in a stool next to Chase and took the glass in his hand. "I think you have had more than enough." His voice was tinged with anger and disappointment. This was not how he had expected to find Chase.

"You don't get to tell me what to do House. You broke your promise and told Wilson and now we are done." Chase slurred out angrily, not happy with House coming in and ruining his pity party.

"I did no such thing and this is not the place to be having a conversation like that. Let's go back to my apartment and we can discuss this sober." House stated, grabbing Chase's upper arm and pulling him up. Chase shrugged off House's grip and growled out, "I can walk on my own. Let go."

House grabbed Chase again and pulled him close. He hissed in his ear "You are in enough trouble as it is. Do not push me little boy." He then proceeded to drag the drunken wombat out to his car.

"I'm not going home with you. I'm driving myself home." Chase said as he tried pulling away from House again. House looked around the darkened street before reaching behind Chase and giving him a swat. "I told you not to push me. Get in my car."

Pouting, Chase flung himself into the passenger seat of the car. House slammed the door and walked over to the other side. With a loud sigh, he sat down and began the drive home. Both men were silent, one glaring, the other pouting. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Clearing of Minds

They arrived back at House's apartment. Not a word had been spoken the entire trip. House was trying to figure out what the next step was and Chase was slowing coming out of his drunkenness to realize the trouble he was now in. House pulled into his parking spot and got out of the car.

"Out. Go into my apartment and sit on the couch. Not a word." He ordered Chase, trying to buy himself some time.

Chase, no longer as angry, got out of the car and quickly followed House's instructions. House watched him disappear indoors before putting his head on his steering wheel. He was not looking forward to dealing with Chase. Still, he knew there was no sense in putting it off and with that in mind, he got out of his car and went up to his apartment.

He walked into his apartment and sat down on the couch next to Chase. "Tell me, what in the world is wrong with you? What possessed you to go and get drunk?" His voice started off quiet but quickly rose in volume as he got started.

"I heard you talking to Wilson at lunch today. What happened to keeping it quiet House? How could you tell him about our relationship? Or at least what I thought we had." Chase jumped up yelling at House, feeling betrayed and angry as his sober mind remembered why he had been so upset to begin with. However, the sense of betrayal quickly ran over his anger and he slumped back into the couch at the end, staring at the floor near tears. "I thought you wanted more than just a quick fuck."

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell Wilson anything. The only time I even talked to him today, he yelled at me about making Cameron answer all my mail again. I told you I wouldn't say anything. Do you really trust me that little?" House said, looking over at the younger man slumped next to him.

Chase started turning red as he realized how badly he had misread the entire situation. At House's question, his whole face flushed and he lifted his eyes up to meet House's. "I do trust you, I just-"

"No, you don't." House interrupted. Chase dropped his gaze at House's declaration. "If you trusted me, you would have never jumped to the conclusion that I told Wilson about us and you would have talked to me. Instead, you went off and got drunk. Is that how you handle your problems Chase?"

Chase had no response for House. The more he thought about the whole afternoon and night, the more he realized how stupidly he had acted. With guilt in his eyes, he whispered over at House "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"Damn right you should have. Honestly Chase, how do you expect us to be together if you don't trust me at all?" House questioned, a little annoyed still but glad that Chase was finally beginning to understand the reality of what his actions had done to House.

Chase looked up at House in anguish. "Does that mean you don't want to give us a shot anymore? Please House, I am sorry. I just do stupid things sometimes. Please don't hate me." House quickly wrapped his arm around Chase and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be stupid wombat. I don't hate you because you misread a situation. I'm not just going to leave you now when we have barely begun. But we do need to figure out how we are going to handle tonight." House said reassuringly at the blonde in his arms. While he was still a little upset at Chase's actions, he knew that mistakes were made in the beginning of relationships. It was just a matter of learning from them. Speaking of which, "While I can see how it may have appeared like I betrayed you, it does not give you an excuse for your behavior the rest of the evening, does it?"

Chase curled his body into House's at the question. He knew what the right answer was but he didn't want to say it. Not taking that as an answer, House pushed Chase away a little and looked him in the eye. "Answer me. Did it give you an excuse to get drunk?"

"No. I'm sorry." Chase said quietly. House nodded at these words and pulled Chase back into the hug.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you understand your actions were not acceptable. Drinking is never the answer. You of all people should know that." House lectured, hating to bring up Chase's past but knowing that it would make the lesson more effective.

Chase started to tear up a little bit as he thought about how he had turned to drinking to solve his problems. After watching his mother, he wanted nothing to do with that type of behavior. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it. House, please, I…I don't know what else to do."

Upon hearing these words, House made the decision to put off punishment for the night. Chase needed a chance to think about his actions and it had been a long day. "Here is what we are going to do. Tonight, we are going to put a hold on this discussion and just go to bed. Tomorrow, since it is a Saturday, you and I are going to spend some time discussing why your actions today were wrong and what you can do in the future to improve them. Got it?"

"Okay House." Chase agreed, grateful for the reprieve but more than a little nervous for what the next day would bring.

"Go get ready for bed. Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom." House nudged Chase up and gave him a light push down the hallway for motivation. Chase moved silently, brushing his teeth and changing into some of House's old clothes. He met up with House in the hallway and they walked down to the bedroom together.

Once in bed, House grabbed Chase and pulled him tight to his body. "Good night wombat. We'll talk some more in the morning."

Chase gave a small smile at the evidence of how cuddly House was before replying. "K. Good night." House reached behind him and clicked off the light. Both of them quickly fell asleep after the long day.


	7. The Next Morning

AN: I'm so sorry everyone still reading this. I really don't have an excuse for not continuing. At first it was just school interfering and then I stopped wanting to write because I felt so bad for how long everyone had waited. I'm going to make up for it though. I'm going to post two chapters today. It may be a while before the next one comes out. I really am sorry but sometimes I just have no motivation to write and I get lazy. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. It means the world to me. And again I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long.

Chapter 7

House woke up the next morning around ten, arms curled around his wombat. Not wanting to move, he laid in bed contemplating how to handle the younger man's misbehavior the night before. While they were just starting out in their relationship, he knew that how he treated this incident would define the rest of it. Still, it was almost too new for him to be able to punish Chase for his misbehavior.

"Damn it," House muttered, growing more and more frustrated as he thought over his next actions. Looking down at the blonde man curled beside him, he felt a mix of feelings: anger at his behavior, sadness at what would have to occur later, and more than a little confusion as to why he had been acting the way he had.

House carefully extracted himself from Chase and walked down the hall to get some coffee going. Chase would have a bit of a hangover and hopefully the coffee would ease the pains so they could have the conversation they needed to have.

After getting the coffee going, he poured two cups and limped back to his room. Setting them down on the night table next to the bed, he reached out and lightly shook Chase's shoulder. "Time to wake up, wombat."

Chase groaned and rolled over, shielding his eyes from the light streaming in the window. "Do I have to get up? I'm so tired. Let me sleep" Chase whined out, wincing as he peeked out from behind his arm to glance at House.

"Yes. You brought this hangover on yourself. Now get up, drink your coffee, and when you are prepared to talk about your actions last night, come to the living room." House stated in a firm voice, anger renewed at Chase's bratty tone. He then proceeded to leave the room and go to sit on the couch to wait for Chase.

Chase woke up a bit more at House's tone and the events of the night before flooded his mind. With a large groan at what would probably be awaiting him down the hall, he sat up and put his head in his hands. The smell of the coffee made him look up. After giving a small smile at house's consideration for his feelings, he reached over and drained the cup.

He then walked to the bathroom and rinsed out the cup. Placing it on the sink, he looked into the mirror. He saw his red eyes and his pale face. He tried to pep himself up for the talk he and Hosue would be having.

"Just go down there and apologize. He knows that you didn't mean it and since it's a new relationship, he'll probably just lecture you. No need to worry about that. So just march down the hall and accept it." Chase muttered at his reflection, not really believing the words he was saying but hoping that it'd be the truth. With one last glance in the mirror, he left the bathroom and walked down to where Hosue was waiting.

"Greg, I-" Chase managed to get out before Hosue interrupted.

"Sit down, Chase. You will have your chance to talk after I speak. For your own sake, sit down and be quiet right now." House said, pointing at the chair across from him. Chase quickly moved over to the chair and sat down, even more worried for himself at the angry tone House used.

"I'm not sure what to do here Chase. I know we messed around before and I know you are familiar with a discipline aspect in a relationship. But I'm going to give you a choice this one time. Is this going to be a relationship where we mess around with spankings and where you get spanked when you screw up like you did last night or are we going to have a strictly vanilla type relationship? Because before I thought we had the first type but you showed that you don't trust me last night Chase. And I don't see how that relationship will work if you can't trust me. So I want you to think about it. I'm going to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. When I come back, if you just want a normal relationship, no spankings, play or real, then just be sitting here in the chair. If you want us to have the kind of relationship I thought you wanted, you had better be standing in the corner, waiting for your punishment. Understood?"

Throughout House's speech, Chase grew more and more guilty. He hadn't realized just how much his actions the night before had hurt House. While he really didn't want a spanking, he knew what he had to do. He knew he deserved to be punished for his actions the night before and for making Houe doubt his trust. He gave a nod at House's question and watched as House went into the kitchen.

Standing at the sounds of cupboards opening and closing, Chase went to stand in an empty corner, blushing as he stared at the blank walls around him. The sounds in the kitchen continued and Chase squirmed knowing that he looked like a naughty little kid standing in the corner waiting for punishment. About ten minutes later, the sounds in the kitchen stopped and Hosue's footsteps grew nearer.

House started towards the door, unsure of what he'd see on the other side of the door. He wasn't srue what he would do with either situation but he was hoping he'd see Chase standing in the corner, prepared to accept responsibility for his actions. He was really hurt at the lack of trust Chase had shown him and wanted to see if Chase could trust him enough to be spanked by him.

Opening the door, he gave a smile as he saw Chase standing in the corner. While he didn't want to punish him, he couldn't deny how hot it was to see his hot partner standing there looking like a naughty boy. Still, this wasn't play and that wasn't the attitude he was going to go into this with. He set down the plates of eggs he had brought out and called to Chase.

"Come over here and eat your breakfast. After we eat, we will discuss why your actions last night were unacceptable and what we are going to do to prevent it in the future. Until we finish eating, I don't want to hear a word from you. Got it?" House questioned, knowing that if he heard Chase trying to make excuses for his behavior, he'd only get angrier.

Chase, gulping as he heard this, just nodded to show he understood and then sat down. Despite his nervousness about what would soon be happening, he managed to eat all of his eggs. Finishing at roughly the same time, he reached out to grab House's plate to clean up and escape the uncomfortable silence.

"Leave it. We need to talk now and it's time for you to stop putting off the inevitable." House said, glaring at the younger man, well aware of why he was offering to clean up.

Chase blushed at being so easily read and looked down at his lap, hands wringing together nervously.

"Why don't you tell me what exactly it is you did wrong last night? Think carefully and take your time. We have all day." House said, looking over at the nervous blonde, knowing that it'd be difficult for him but wanting to be sure that Chase understood all the reasons he was being punished.

Chase grimaced at this, wanting to just get it over with and not wanting to have to list all the reasons he was in trouble. Still, he knew it would just get worse if he didn't answer so he started talking.

"I should have trusted you to keep your promise about not telling anybody. And I do trust you House but I was really nervous about this and when I heard Wilson lecturing you, my mind just jumped to the obvious conclusion." Chase pleaded at House, hoping he'd understand that it wasn't a lack of trust at all.

House sighed and stated in a quiet tone that betrayed the hurt he was feeling, "Then why didn't you come to me and ask? It's clear to me that you don't trust me on some level because you weren't willing to talk to me about it. But I didn't ask for your excuses, did I? I asked you what you did wrong. Stick to that."

Chase blushed at the reprimand and cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry. I didn't trust you and instead of talking to you, I went to a bar alone and got drunk. And then I had an attitude with you when you tried to get me to leave the bar. And I had an attitude this morning even though you were being so nice. I'm sorry House, really I am." Chase whispered the last part, mortified as he realized just how badly he had reacted to the situation the night before.

House said, "I am too. This isn't how I envisioned our first day together as an official couple. I had hoped that this kind of thing wouldn't be necessary so soon. It's clear to me that you need this type of discipline in your life. You cannot just fly off the handle and go and drink whenever you are upset. You of all people should know that. And I am extremely disappointed in your lack of trust. And as bad as that is, there is something else you did last night that was very dangerous that you didn't list. Think about everything you said last night to me and see if you can remember." House lectured sternly, anger renewed at this reminder of how poorly behaved the young man had been.

Chase squirmed in his seat at this lecture. The guilt he was feeling was beginning to overwhelm him and he wanted desperately to get past this. At hearing that he had missed something, his mind began racing, trying to remember all he had said in his drunken state. As he remembered what he had threatened to do while drunk, his face grew white as he realized just what he had done and just how badly House was going to react to it.

"I was going to drive myself home drunk." Chase murmured, voice filled with guilt and more than just a bit of fear. Not of Hosue but of what could have happened if Hosue hadn't stopped him the night before.

"That's right. You were. We both have seen firsthand the effects of drunk driving and you were still going to put yourself in that kind of danger. That is unacceptable. It's even worse than not trusting me because it puts you in danger and any time I find out you knowingly put yourself into danger, you are going to get the worst spanking of your life. Am I understood?" House lectured, voice growing louder as he progressed. He needed to make it very clear to Chase that it was entirely unacceptable for him to take risks like that.

"Yes House" Chase whispered out, not able to get his voice any louder as he thought about how worried and angry House sounded and the guilt in him responded. "I'm so so sorry. I wouldn't ever…I'm sorry. Please punish me. Anything is better than having this guilt in me. Please." Chase pleaded, blushing as he begged to be punished but knowing that he needed it and that House needed to do it. Tears began welling up in his eyes and threatening to overflow as he made eye contact with House for the first time since the conversation had begun.

House let out a sigh as he heard Chase pleading. He steeled himself within for what would be coming. The worst had yet to begin.


	8. Punishment Begins

AN: Here's the second promised chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I'm going to try to keep up with this story. Please don't give up on it. I feel bad about the wait and I'm hoping to do better with it in the future. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

"Alright Chase. Here's how it's going to go. This is going to be a long day for both of us. You did several very serious things wrong last night. You drank to solve your problems. That's enough to get you a spanking in and of itself. I don't want you to start doing things like that. So in addition to a spanking, you can now consider yourself grounded. For the next week, you will not drink any alcohol. If anything stronger than coffee goes into your mouth, you will get another spanking. After this week, you can only have one drink a night until I decide you can be trusted with alcohol. I know this is harsh but you should know how quickly drinking problems can get away from you. Do you understand this punishment and accept it?" House lectured, looking sternly over at the younger man.

Chase looked back down at his lap at the stern gaze and lecture, knowing he deserved all he was getting but still extremely nervous about it. "Yes. But what do you mean this gets me a spanking in and of itself? You're going to spank me more than once?" Chase asked nervously, wondering if his butt was going to survive this day intact.

"The way I see it, you have three spankings coming today along with other punishments. You screwed up big time last night and I'm going to make sure it's a long time before you screw up again." House answered back, hating that he'd have to hurt his partner so much but knowing it was necessary.

"Three! I can't handle three spankings. Please House, I'm sorry. I swear I won't do anything wrong ever again. Just please don't spank me three times today." Chase pleaded out, eyes wide at the idea of receiving three spankings in one day.

"Do not question my decision. You will survive it and you deserve every last swat you are going to get today. So do not tell me you can't handle it. Trust me to know your boundaries. There will be enough time between to recover a little. Now am I understood or do I need to impress upon you why you don't question my decisions regarding your punishment?" House reprimanded, understanding why Chase was reacting the way he was but knowing that he needed to be in charge in this situation and not take this attitude from Chase.

Chase grimaced at the lecture and blushed even more heavily than before. "Sorry. I was just- never mind. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now for not trusting me enough to keep my promises and for not coming to talk to me, you are getting another spanking. You need to trust that I will do what is right and that I will keep my word. As well, in our relationship, you need to know that you can come to me if you have a problem. When you don't, it shows that you don't trust me and I won't have that. I'm not going to break your trust and the sooner you learn that, the less sore your butt is going to be. Is this punishment understood and accepted?" House questioned, tone less stern during this lecture, knowing that this could be a difficult part of their relationship if Chase didn't trust him.

"I do trust you. I didn't show that and I'm so sorry House. Never again, I promise." Chase said gently, wanting to reassure House that he did trust him and that he knew he deserved this punishment.

"We will work on it together. As for your final spanking, that one is for thinking about driving drunk. This will be the hardest spanking of the day and I hope for the rest of our relationship. I swear to you Chase, if you ever, ever even think about putting yourself in that kind of danger, you will have to remain standing for a week. You are smarter than that and I will not accept it. Do you understand the reasons for the punishment and accept it?"

Chase simply said yes, knowing he had nothing else he could say to make the situation better.

"Good. Now in addition to these three spankings and being grounded from alcohol for a week, you are also getting your mouth washed out for the attitude you showed me last night and this morning. I will accept a lot but when you are already in trouble, you do not get whiny or bratty with me. Is that clear?" House grounded out, knowing this might be a hard thing for Chase to accept.

"You're going to do what? You can't wash my mouth out. I'm too old for that." Chase pleaded, knowing even as he said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

"You're too old? You certainly weren't acting too old before. You acted like a child and you will be punished like one. And I told you not to question my decisions about your punishments didn't I? This is your last warning. Now, do you accept the punishment you deserve for your childish actions?" House stated angrily, not believing that Chase was questioning his decisions again and wanting to make it very clear that it was unacceptable.

Running his hand through his hair nervously, Chase muttered "Yes House." He couldn't believe just how bad this was going to be.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you are beginning to understand just how serious this is going to be. We are going to take care of your first spanking now. Afterwards, you will stand in the corner. We will then eat lunch. After lunch, you will be getting your mouth washed out with soap and you will stand in the corner with soap in your mouth for a little while. Then you will get your second spanking. After your second spanking, you will take a nap. After your nap, we will eat dinner and you will stand in the corner until you are ready to receive your final spanking. You will come to me and ask me for it. After your final spanking, you will go straight to bed. When you wake up tomorrow, you will apologize for your actions and tell me what it is you did to deserve all of the punishments. If you answer satisfactorily, your punishment will be over besides the grounding. If I hear any attitude, you will go back over my knee. Is this clear?" House detailed, explaining how the rest of this day was going to go and hoping Chase would be smart about his answer.

Chase's stomach sank as he heard each and every detail of the plan for his punishment laid out. This was going to be a miserable day. He knew there was only one real answer for House. "Yes sir." The sir part slipped out but was bred out of years of respect for authority figures in seminary school and was something he slipped into when being punished.

With a raised eyebrow at the sir, House simply said, "Good. Then stand up and come over here." Scooting back on the couch, House positioned himself so he'd be able to spank Chase without hurting his leg.

Walking over to House, Chase fumbled with the waistband of his pants. Upon reaching House, he stopped and made quick eye contact before flushing at looking at the floor. House grabbed his pants and pulled them down. He then grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him down, over his lap.

With a light gasp at being pulled over the lap, Chase then squirmed to try to get in a more comfortable position, knowing even as he did so, he'd be extremely uncomfortable soon.

House grabbed the waistband of Chase's underwear and pulled them down to below his knee. Chase whimpered at this, hating the vulnerability of his backside and knowing it was going to get very much so worse very quickly.

Placing his hand on Chase's butt cheeks, House began to lecture. "This spanking is for drinking to solve your problems. You do not ever do that Chase or you will find yourself back here so quickly, it will make your head spin. I won't have you getting a drinking problem." Chase squirmed at these words, growing even more worried about his butt as he felt House's hand resting on his vulnerable butt.

When he felt the hand leave his cheeks, he burrowed his head down into the crook of his arm. House's other arm wrapped itself around Chase's waist to hold him in place. He then began the spanking.

The first smack came down loudly and Chase gave a loud gasp at the pain of it. House's hand had been hardened with calluses from the cane and his muscles were being used to great advantage against his pale butt cheeks. The next swat was in nearly the same area and Chase wriggled a little at the fire being lit in his butt. The next smack was again in the same spot and Chase's eyes began tearing up. Three swats in and he was already starting to cry. How he was going to survive this day, he had no idea.

House moved to the other cheek and landed three hard swats on the crown of it. Chase's breath was coming out in light gasps at the swats and the pain growing in his butt. House began landing the swats down at the bottom of his cheeks, right where the thighs met. Chase's legs began to kick involuntarily as the swats began peppering down on this very sensitive area.

Chase began yelping as House began landing the swats a little lower, turning his thighs a bright pink. "Ow please House, no more. I'm sorry." House didn't say anything to this, just continued landing hard swats down on his bottom. Once the thighs were a vivid red, he moved back up to his cheeks and started applying harsh swats on the entire surface. Chase wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away from the pain but House wasn't deterred. Holding him tight, he turned his butt cheeks a bright red. Going back to the sensitive sit spot, House landed slow, deliberate swats all over. He was determined to make sure Chase would remember this spanking for a good long while.

Chase had begun crying softly as House spanked his thighs. He was sobbing and pleading with House to stop when he was painting his cheeks a bright red. When House continued on to his sit spots, Chase just gave deep, low cries of pain, hoping this would be the end of that spanking. Just when he felt his butt was going to fall off from the pain and swats, House stopped smacking and just laid his hand down on Chase's now very pained bottom.

"Now what was this spanking for?" House asked, knowing it would be hard for Chase to answer but wanting to make sure his point was getting across.

Chase squirmed under the hand on his hot bottom. Just the light pressure hurt and he was dreading the next spanking. He managed to speak between sobs "For trying to drink my problems away. Sorry. Please stop. Please no more. Sorry." He began pleading out, cries renewed at the idea that the punishment might not be over.

House began rubbing his hand lightly on the scalding bottom at this answer. "Good. Okay. We are done for now. When I let you up, you are going to go stand in the corner. And I don't want to see any rubbing. You deserved the spanking and you are going to feel it." House said even as he continued lightly massaging the sting out of the cheeks.

Chase relaxed a bit under the soothing hand and nodded, not trusting himself to speak without crying. House pulled him up and pointed over at the corner. "Go." He ordered, punctuating it with a hard swat on Chase's sensitive butt, evoking a yelp from Chase as he scurried over to the corner.

Chase reached the corner and reluctantly put his hands on his head. The one swat from House renewed all the fire in his butt and he didn't know how he'd avoid the temptation to rub. Still, it wouldn't do to get House angry with him. Not when he still had so much punishment left.


	9. And It Continues

AN: I am so embarrassed at how long it took me to update. I don't have excuses. I'm just lazy. I've known what I wanted to write for this chapter for ages but I was too lazy to type it out. I hope there are still people reading this. Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me despite my bad updating. So anyways, I don't own any of this. Happy readings!

Chapter 9

Chase's bottom began to gradually lose its sting as he stood waiting in the corner. The heat that consumed his backside continued burning, making him very uncomfortable. As he recovered more and more, he became more aware of how embarrassing his predicament was. There he was, an adult doctor, standing in the corner with a burning hot bottom. His face started heating up as he thought about how stupid he must look.

House noticed Chase seemed to be calming down. He'd been standing in the corner for about half an hour and House had just been watching him. As he saw his face turn a bit red, House smirked knowing exactly what was on the wombat's mind. 'Serves him right to be embarrassed.' House thought with not a small amount of pleasure. Seeing that Chase was accepting his punishment, he turned to the television and turned it on.

Chase heard the television click on and felt a small amount of relief that House wouldn't have all his attention on him anymore. He had felt House's eyes burning a hole in his back and it had only added to his embarrassment. Leaning his forehead onto the walls in front of him, he closed his eyes and tried to picture himself anywhere else.

House, seeing the slight movement, decided to allow Chase a small amount of relief and turned his attention back to the television. After a couple episodes of the OC, House clicked the TV back off and looked back over at Chase. Getting up from the couch, he went to stand behind the younger man.

Chase straightened up, feeling House at his back and feeling a little nervous about what he was going to do.

House stood there for a few minutes, causing Chase to squirm a bit at the close proximity. Placing a kiss on the back of Chase's head, House started walking to the kitchen. "Stay in the corner. I'm going to make us some sandwiches for lunch. Any preference on what kind?" House questioned, pausing for a second to catch Chase's answer.

"N-no. It doesn't matter. Thanks House." Chase answered, his voice barely above a whisper. While he was getting hungry again, he was not looking forward to what was coming after lunch and his stomach was wound up in knots.

House went into the kitchen and made a couple of peanut butter sandwiches. He knew Chase was feeling very nervous about what was to come but he figured it was part of the punishment for Chase to be so nervous. Carrying out the plate of sandwiches, he called Chase out of the corner.

With his head down, Chase turned and started shuffling over to the couch. "Take your pants off. You can pull up the underwear while we eat." House instructed. Grateful for even that little amount of cover, Chase proceeded to do as House said and made his way over to the couch.

Sitting slightly apart from House, Chase was overjoyed when House wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Pressing a kiss on his temple, House said "It'll be okay. Let's just get through this, all right?"

Responding with a nod and a blush, Chase grabbed a sandwich and proceeded to eat a few bites. Nodding with approval, House ate his own lunch. The two men ate in silence but rather than being uncomfortable and tense as the one at breakfast had been, this one was a comfortable silence that allowed both men to relax a bit.

Finishing their food, House grabbed the plate and took it into the kitchen, telling Chase to follow. Stomach twisting, Chase followed and stopped with House next to the sink.

"Now Chase, I'm going to wash out your mouth. We can do it the easy way or the hard way and I highly recommend you make it easier on yourself. Tell me, why am I doing this?"

Face flushing at the idea of having to answer that question, Chase looked down at the ground as he mumbled out "I was acting like a brat to you."

Placing his finger under Chase's chin, he raised Chase's head to meet his eyes. "And why was that a bad idea?"

Unable to break eye contact, Chase squirmed in place, not really wanting to answer but not wanting it to get worse either. "I-I was already in trouble and it wasn't fair to you." Chase managed to whisper out.

With a nod, House released Chase and turned to grab a clean washcloth. As he lathered it up with soap, he stated "No, it was not fair to me. When you are in trouble, I expect you to be respectful. Otherwise, you will get this again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Chase said, eyeing the soapy washcloth with a look of hatred.

"Good. Now open your mouth and keep it open until I say otherwise." House said as he turned to Chase holding the washcloth. Chase closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth. House took the opening and pushed the washcloth in. He swiped it over Chase's tongue and made a swipe at his cheeks. He made sure to get his teeth too so the taste would stay for a while and hopefully teach Chase a strong lesson.

Choking out a gasp, Chase tried to stay still as the cloth invaded his mouth. The horrible taste of the soap overran his senses and he began tearing up. Hoping that it would be over soon, he tolerated the intrusion, bouncing from foot to foot.

Pulling the washcloth out of Chase's mouth, House told Chase "You did good wombat. Since you cooperated, you can rinse out your mouth before going to the corner." Chase gave House a grateful stare and then proceeded to spit out as much of the soap as he could. After rinsing out as much of the soap as he could in the sink, he turned the water off and turned to House. After giving House a light kiss on the cheek, he went back to the corner in the living room.

Not sure how to respond to the kiss but happy that Chase didn't seem to be harboring any bad feelings towards him, he went into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Watching the clock, he let twenty minutes pass by before calling to Chase. "Wombat, it's time for your second spanking. Come over here, pull down your underwear and lay over my lap."

Tensing slightly, Chase turned and walked slowly over to House. He cast House a pleading look but received only a stern gaze in return. Flushing slightly, Chase pushed his underwear down to just below his butt and lay down over House's legs. After adjusting Chase slightly to help his right leg bear the weight better, House grabbed Chase's underwear and pulled it down to his knees.

Placing his hand on Chase's pink bottom, House started the lecture. "This spanking is for not coming to talk to me and for not trusting me in the first place. I know that I act a certain way in the office but if this relationship is going to work, you need to realize that Dr. House and around-the-house House are two completely different people and you need to be able to come to me. Any time that you have a problem, I want to know. It's part of what being in a relationship is. Got it?"

Chase nodded, not trusting himself to speak after hearing the pain in House's voice during the lecture. Vowing to be more open in the future, Chase resigned himself to the spanking and hoped to survive it without further disappointing House.

Accepting the nod as answer enough, House raised his hand and brought it straight back down onto Chase's warm bottom. He covered almost a whole cheek with his hand and thoroughly re-warmed one side before moving to the other. He kept the swats coming down hard and fast, wanting to make a harsh impression on Chase about where he stood on this issue.

Feeling the first swat reset Chase's bottom on fire and he quickly started yelping out with every swat. By the time House had switched from one cheek to another, Chase was already in tears. House's hand migrated down to the super sensitive crease between thighs and butt cheeks and started raining down fast and hard.

Sobbing out, Chase pleaded with House to stop. "Oh please, sorry, so sorry, no more. House please oww." House continued despite Chase's pleas and moved even further down, reddening up his thighs. Chase's legs kicked out, trying to diminish the pain. Using the opportunities presented to him, House landed stingy swats along Chase's inner thighs.

Squealing at this pain, Chase stopped pleading with House and just started sobbing. He went limp over House's lap and only flinched a little as House moved back to reheat his red bottom cheeks. Sensing that Chase had reached his limits, House landed two more hard swats per cheek before stopping.

Chase laid over House's lap sobbing. His bottom was on fire and he didn't think he'd be able to sit ever again let alone withstand another spanking. House turned Chase over in his lap. Letting out a hiss as his sensitive buttocks hit House's thighs, Chase wrapped his arms around House's neck and continued crying. Lifting Chase, House hobbled down the hall to his bedroom.

Laying Chase down, House swept the hair out of Chase's tear-streaked face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Starting to stand, House stopped as Chase reached out and grabbed him. Seeing Chase's pleading eyes, House lay down beside Chase and held him as he cried himself to sleep.


	10. Stop and Think

AN: Well, I'm getting better. I've got this chapter and the next couple mapped out in my head and then I think this story is done. I can't figure out how to adapt this couple to the series and I don't really watch House enough anymore to have the motivation. I don't own any of this.

Chapter 10

Seeing Chase had fallen asleep, House carefully extracted himself and went down the hall. Sitting in front of the TV, he sighed as he put his head in his hands. This was far from how he had envisioned their first weekend as a couple together. Looking at his pink hand, he gave out an audible groan at the thought of having to give another spanking. Thinking back on his decision to give Chase three spankings in one day, he couldn't help but wonder if he was being too harsh.

'I know that I told him three but at the same time, he's been so good for his punishment so far. I just want to spend the rest of the weekend cuddling or something. But he deserves three and he was promised three. What kind of precedent would it set if I changed my mind now?' House debated back and forth in this manner for several more minutes before letting out a sigh.

'I promised three and three is what he will get. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this.' With that decided, House went and grabbed a beer before going to watch some TV until Chase woke up.

_Two hours later…_

The distant strains of the TV slowly started to pierce through Chase's slumbering mind. Slowly blinking open his eyes, Chase took in the empty room and took some time to think without the distraction of House watching.

Moving a hand back, Chase gave his still stinging butt a rub, wincing at the contact. Moving to a kneeling position, Chase looked down at the floor as thoughts of the spankings took over his mind. On the one hand, he resented that House was punishing him so much and he resented even more that he had done such stupid things to deserve it. On the other hand, he felt a bit of relief at the harsh discipline that House was imposing on him.

Ever since Chase had moved to America, his life had been in a bit of a spiral. Working under House led to strange work hours and eating habits and he knew he hadn't been taking care of himself the way he should. The two meals he had had with House today had been the most nutritional meals he had in weeks. He knew that if he had still been in Australia, he would have had his butt reddened a long time ago for some of his actions.

Despite all this, Chase genuinely didn't know if he could handle another spanking. 'It already hurts so badly. I really don't want another one. I know I deserve it for thinking I could drive when I was so drunk but still, I have learned my lesson.'

Letting out a sigh, Chase stood and made his way to the bathroom. Looking himself in the eye over the mirror, he vowed to make it easier on House and himself and to take the spanking with as much dignity as he had left. Squaring his shoulders, Chase began walking down the hall.


	11. Finishing Up

AN: I know. It's a sign of the apocalypse. I've posted three chapters in such short time. Don't run for the bomb shelters just yet. I'm just finally motivated to write again. I have a fun idea for another story (a Klaine/glee spanking fic) and I promised myself I wouldn't start it until I'd finished this. Ugh. I hate making promises to myself. Anyways, I don't own this. Else I'd be rich and why would I write if I was rich? I'd pay someone to do it for me.

Chapter 11

Hearing the footsteps come down the hall, House muted the TV. Chase walked in and gave House a small smile. Waving him over, Chase sat down next to House and snuggled in, keeping the weight off his sore bottom as much as he could.

Pressing a light kiss to Chase's lips and wrapping an arm around Chase, House asked quietly "How you doing?"

Ducking his head a bit, Chase looked up at House through his eyelashes. "My butt hurts" he pouted, giving a mock sniffle.

Stifling a smile, House moved his hand down to Chase's bottom and gave it a quick grope. "Good. It's supposed to."

Giving a quick glare at House, Chase then let out a small smile. "I know. It's okay. Just the one more right? Because I don't know how my butt is going to survive even that, let alone anything more."

Still keeping his hand on Chase's bum, House answered "Just the one. And you'll survive. I'd miss this butt too much to permanently ruin it." Giving a quick squeeze, House leered down at Chase.

Flushing at both the contact and the look, Chase snuggled his head into House's shoulder. Yawning a bit, Chase asked House what the plan was for dinner.

"I was just going to order in some pizza. Do you care what's on it?" House questioned as he pulled out his cell phone. As the phone began dialing, Chase requested some plain cheese slices. After repeating the order and adding in his own preferences, House hung up and looked down at Chase.

"It'll be here in about half an hour. Let's just watch some TV 'til then." Flicking the remote, he unmuted the show and the two men settled to watch whatever reality show was on.

All too soon, the doorbell rang and House was paying for the pizza. Bringing it in, the two ate while watching TV. After finishing off over half the pizza between them, House flicked off the TV.

"It's time for the last part of your punishment. I want you to stand in the corner and think of the dangers of drunk driving until you are ready to ask for your spanking. And Chase, I know that your butt is sore but this is going to hurt. It has to. I don't want you ever thinking of something like this again. Now go. Come out when you are ready."

Finishing his speech, House got up and put the leftovers away. When he came back, he saw Chase standing in the corner. Giving a quick nod at the sight, he went back to the couch and picked up a book and settled in for a wait.

Meanwhile, Chase stood in the corner and contemplated his fate. While he knew he deserved it, the last thing he wanted to do was ask for something that he knew was going to hurt. Especially when he was already in such pain. Deciding to wait a while in hopes of his butt healing some more, Chase settled in and leaned his head against the wall again.

Nearly an hour later, Chase's legs were getting sore and he was bored out of his mind. The corner he was standing in was plain and the only noise in the background was the occasional flick of a page being turned. Gathering as much courage as he could, Chase turned and walked to House.

Setting aside the book, House looked up. "Yes?" he questioned, knowing he was making it harder on Chase but determined that he was going to learn from this.

Hearing this, Chase's stomach plummeted as he realized he would really have to ask for it. "House, I-I'm ready for my, my spanking." Nearly whispering by the end of this, Chase's face was a bright red. Looking down, Chase made quick pleading glances up at House, hoping this would be enough to satisfy him.

It was not his lucky day. "And why do you need a spanking?" House questioned after steeling himself against Chase's looks, wanting to drill in the lesson and knowing the humiliation would help with that.

Chase closed his eyes and quickly stated in a small voice "I was going to try drive despite having been drinking and I know it was stupid so could you please give me a spanking?" Letting out a small whimper at the end of the sentence, Chase kept his gaze down.

Very proud of Chase and knowing how hard that had been for him, House grabbed Chase's hand and gave it a quick kiss. He then pulled him down over his knee. Adjusting him slightly more to the left, House pulled Chase's underwear down. He then put his right leg over Chase's ankles to hold him in place and prevent kicking.

"I'm proud of you for asking for this and for taking all of your punishment so well. This is going to be bad but after this, it's a clean slate." House placed his hand on Chase's tensed butt cheeks and gave them a slight rub. He then brought his hand up high and brought it down with a loud thwack on Chase's sit spot.

As House positioned him, Chase realized that this was going to be a bad spanking. Hearing House confirm it, Chase tensed up as much as he could while grabbing the cushion beneath him with both hands.

As the first spank landed, Chase jumped and let out a yelp. This swat was quickly followed by another and another, all landing in the same area with the same intensity. Managing to hold in his yelps after the first swat, Chase let out harsh gasps at each swat.

Quickly laying down multiple swats, House set the sit spot on fire, turning it a deep red within the first minute. Chase's feet were fluttering as he tried to kick but was unable to. He couldn't squirm at all and House just kept landing painful swats all in the same area.

Feeling trapped and with such a small sensitive spot on his butt on fire, Chase put his hand back to block that area from any more slaps. Taking this as a sign that he was getting through to Chase, House just grabbed his hand and pinned it to the small of his back before returning to the same area.

Chase, totally trapped now, started crying out with each spank. Before long he was begging House to stop or to move or to just do anything other than spank that one area. "Please House, ow ow oww, it hurts, oh no more, please, stop there, it hurts, on fire, please, so sorry, so so sorry, never again, oh please."

Hearing these pleas, House moved his hand down to Chase's thighs and gave them the same attention he'd just been giving the sit spot. Peppering down quick and hard, Chase's thighs quickly turned a brilliant hue of red. All the way from Chase's sit spot to halfway down to his knees was a vibrant shade of red.

Chase had stopped pleading when House moved to his thighs and was now just letting out loud sobs at the pain. Sure that he would never sit again, Chase had no choice but to just lay there and accept the pain.

Sensing that Chase was getting close to the end, House moved up to his neglected cheeks and started giving them the same treatment as the rest of his spanking area. Once his whole bottom was on fire, House stopped and laid his own hot hand down on Chase's burning sit spot.

Chase was still sobbing, taking in big gasps of breath. Only barely registering that the spanking had ceased, Chase slowly started to quiet down. After a few minutes, he was just letting out the occasional sob and the pressure from House's hand was starting to hurt.

Feeling that Chase had calmed down, House questioned "Are you ever going to try to drive drunk?"

Shaking his head and letting out a small "No sir" Chase let out a pained gasp as House brought his hand down in a loud smack on his sit spot.

"Are you ever going to drink that much because you are upset again?" House asked, holding his hand in place on the spot he had just smacked.

"N-no sir." Chase stuttered out before giving a whimper as another harsh smack came down.

"Are you ever going to not come to me when you have a problem?" House said, ready to finish this up.

"N-no sir, please." He pleaded, only to choke back a sob when House landed another painful swat.

"Good. I don't want to have to punish you for these reasons again." Stating this, House let out with a quick flurry of harsh swats, all landing on the same area, the same spot House had targeted for much of the spanking. Sobbing again, Chase just lay there, having no fight left in him.

Finishing up, House brought Chase up into a hug. Holding him as he calmed, House stroked Chase's hair and waited. When Chase stopped sobbing and was just occasionally tearing up, House gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad this is over. Now how about we get ready for bed and lie down to talk for a while."

Giving a quick nod, Chase stood up. Groaning, he reached a hand back to feel his fiery bottom. Even that slight pressure hurt and Chase quickly brought his hand back to the front. Both men walked down the hall and got ready for bed.

Lying down, House spooned against Chase, feeling the burning bottom against his groin. Chase snuggled in closer and let out a soft sigh. "This might seem weird but thank you House. I-I can't believe I'm saying this but I've been missing having spankings and discipline." Blushing once again, Chase turned around to face House, letting out a hiss as his butt hit the bed. Looking House in the eyes, Chase gave him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling in again.

Deciding not to respond to that for fear of embarrassing Chase, House just asked, "So what was with calling me sir?" After a round of blushing and stutters, Chase began talking about his life in the seminary and before either realized it, the two were discussing their pasts and their dreams long into the night.


	12. The End

A.N: So here's the end. I'm not happy with it but the fact is I'm female and a virgin. I already feel like my "innocence" (probably not the right word for me but it'll do) shows in all of the scenes I write. I don't think I could write smut just yet. Maybe one day. It's a goal right? Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story despite it taking me so long to write the damn thing. I appreciate you all so much. Happy readings!

Feeling the brightness of the sun against his eyelids, Chase slowly started to awaken. Blinking drowsily, he rolled over from his position on his stomach, letting out a loud hiss as his butt hit the sheets.

House chuckled, having been lying awake for a little while and hearing the hiss as Chase woke up. "Sore?" he teased, leaning down to give Chase a quick kiss on the lips.

Chase pouted. "Yesterday sucked. I can't believe how much I still ache," he whined, giving a mock glare at House that, combined with the pout, had him looking years younger.

House let out a snort at his look. "Yeah well…"

"Seriously I never want to be punished like that again." Chase groaned, reaching down to rub at his still dark pink bottom.

"So you don't want that to be a part of our relationship anymore?" House questioned, not sure where Chase was going with his remarks.

Chase looked at House and with a cheesy grin stated, "No I just mean I won't get in trouble anymore."

"Ha, a brat like you stay out of trouble? We'll see." House responded, reaching down to give Chase a hand with rubbing his butt.

"Hey! I'm not a brat. I'm a well-respected doctor, I'll have you know." Chase stated with a haughty tone. "How dare you imply otherwise?"

Letting out a genuine laugh at that, House replied, "Oh yeah, not a brat at all. I guess you aren't too sore huh? Already looking for another spanking?"

Quirking an eyebrow up at that, Chase stated "Not right now. Maybe later. I think my butt needs to do some healing first."

Grinning at the idea that Chase still wanted to play even after the ordeal from the day before, House reached down and flipped Chase over so he was once again on his stomach. Peering down at his spanked butt, he started rubbing it as he said, "I don't know. It's only a little red in some parts and the rest is just a nice pink. I think you could handle it." He continued to rub and watched as Chase arched up into his hands.

"Oh god, that feels good. Let's just do this for the rest of the day." Chase moaned out with pleasure as House's hands dipped into the crevice between his cheeks. House let out a laugh and moved, laying himself down next to Chase, still with his hands rubbing every inch of Chase's butt.

"I could be persuaded to stay like this for a while." And with those words the two began kissing as House's fingers continued their trek into Chase's crack. The two men would continue their play for a while before getting up to shower and spend the day together. While they weren't sure how long they would last, they knew that for now, what they had was good for them.


End file.
